


The Drip Stops

by DreamBird711



Series: SBI Mafia AU [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Charlie doesnt know ty will just wake up tomorrow morning, how i imagine ty's first death with the group goes, lots of blood, so much blood, they live in pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamBird711/pseuds/DreamBird711
Summary: Me writing a death scene just because I felt like it :)
Relationships: Ty | IAmTy & Charlie Dalgleish
Series: SBI Mafia AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094399
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	The Drip Stops

**Author's Note:**

> Not me writing a death scene bc I can  
> (If you're confused, the au is all in the first work)  
> Yea, Ty will be fine bc he's immortal so don't worry about it, I was just thinking how the first death he had with them would go and was listening to the drip stops lip (bc it makes me cry) and this came to be.  
> enjoy!   
> (and yea i called ty schlatt's kid but thats more of a mentor thing than actual parenthood)

The blood is everywhere. 

Everywhere. 

This was one of their more bloody raids they’ve had at the base and Noah is guaranteed to complain about the smell for weeks. 

Thanks to Ted and Travis, the invaders had been dealt with fairly quickly and currently he’s been put in charge of searching for the teen that’d been visiting while the rest recuperate. Cooper calming Travis down, while Ted goes outside to have his alone time. Schlatt had already found Conner and was making him drink his “tea” or something. 

Charlie had never spent an excess amount of time with the teen, but he knows enough to know he isn’t actually a teen and is over a hundred years old and just looks like a teen. 

Wack. 

But he has to find the youngster (oldster?) before nighttime or his life will be a lot harder. 

Making his way through the blood filled rooms of their large base, he quietly wonders exactly how many people were killed today. 

Probably too many. 

Making his way into some of the farther, but just as bloody, rooms he hears a muffled gasping noise. 

Quickly making his way to the concerning noise, he finds the teen, drenched in blood, gasping quietly as blood gurgles out of his mouth. 

“Holy fuck.” 

Charlie quickly slides down next to the dying teen as he lets out a weak, “Hey man,” as a large gush of blood pools out. 

“What happened?” 

The teen gargles for a moment before finally finding words. 

“Threw myself in. Is everyone else okay?” 

Charlie nods, soothing the teens worries. 

“Yeah, everyone is fine, barely any scratches and most of them are on Travis and Ted.” 

Ty attempts a nod from his sitting position but more blood just comes out of his mouth. 

“Where is it all coming from?” 

Charlie anxiously looks for any way to stop any of the bleeding out Ty is doing. 

Ty weakly slaps his hands away. 

“Don’ worry ‘bout it.” His words growing more slurred as he bleeds out more and more. 

“I feel worried ‘bout it.” Charlie chuckles anxiously. 

“Eh, death is inevitable. I embrace it.”

Charlie can’t help but let a frown fall over his face, not that the anxiety ridden smile was better. 

“What do you mean? Aren’t you terrified?” 

“No, I’m not.” There’s a small smile on his face, “It’s the way it is, y’know?” 

He lets out a short warbled laugh, “Everything must come to an end,” 

The blood stops flowing from his lips, “The drip finally stops.” 

Realizing what’s happening, Charlie feels his green tears come to his eyes. 

“See you on the other side.” 

A final warbled laugh. 

“Oh, Charlie, There is no other side.” 

A final wide bloodied grin. 

“This is it for me.” 

And he stills. 

And everything stills. 

And Charlie doesn’t know how he’s going to tell his friend. 

Tell his friend that his kid is gone. 


End file.
